The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia.times.hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Wespur`.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1996 in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, of a seedling selection of Petunia.times.hybrida identified as Sylvana 95/304 as the female, or seed, parent with the nonpatented Petunia.times.hybrida cultivar Sylvana Purple as the male, or pollen parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.